A Princess Moon Story
by PrincessBura
Summary: A short story on how Endymion and Serenity met in the Moon Kingdom.


A Princess Moon Story-*-By PrincessBura  
  
A thousand years ago, a kingdom thrived on our Moon. The kingdom was called the Moon Kingdom, and its leader was named Queen Serenity. All the universe was a happy place, but the Moon Kingdom was the happiest of all. There were grand balls every night, and life was sweet. Everyone celebrated except for one young woman: Princess Serenity.  
Princess Serenity was the lone heir to her mother's throne. Her father was unknown; the queen never talked of him. The Moon Princess was being taught to rule peacefully, but she was not deeply interested in her schooling. Serenity enjoyed gazing at the Earth. Its calm oceans and beautiful clouds mystified her.  
One time when Serenity was being enchanted by the greenness of its continents, she fell asleep. In her dream, she came across a young man with striking black hair. He was sitting on a rock with his head bowed in thought. Serenity walked up to him and asked if anything was troubling him. The man looked up and gasped. Serenity had done the same. They both thought the other was the most beautiful in the universe. Serenity swooned, but the young man caught her before she fell.  
"Are you all right?" the man asked when he was able to speak again.  
"Yes, I think so," Serenity replied weakly, blushing a little and smiling.  
"I'm glad. It would be a shame for someone as lovely as you to faint and hurt yourself. Please, what is your name, miss?"  
"Um, my name is...Serenity. And yours, sir?"  
"Endymion. Where are you from? Please, I must know."  
"I am from the Moon Kingdom."  
"Really? I knew someone as beautiful as you must not be from Earth. Are you the princess?"  
"How did you know? I didn't tell you."  
"You carry the royal sign on your forehead." Endymion bowed while saying this.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot," Serenity said, thoughtfully touching the golden crescent moon that identified her as royalty. "Now you know where I am from. Where might you make your home?"  
"Now that I know you are royalty, I feel more comfortable. I am Prince Endymion from the Golden Kingdom of Earth."  
"Prince Endymion?" Princess Serenity said, stunned. She quickly dipped into a curtsey. "I've heard of your kingdom, but not you. Please forgive me."  
"That's quite all right. It was the same with me. Do you think I could visit your kingdom? I've heard it's the happiest place in the universe. I would love to come meet you again, too, princess."  
"There is a portal not far from you that leads right into the Moon Kingdom. You can enter it with little trouble. The only problem is that Princess Hotaru guards the gate. I will let her know you're okay to pass through."  
"Wonderful. I must go now, but I will try to come tomorrow. Farewell, Serenity." Endymion kneeled and kissed her hand. Then he stood and took both her hands in his. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a glorious eternity.  
"Goodbye, Endymion," Serenity whispered. The prince kissed her hand again and left.  
Serenity awoke to find the Earth directly above her. "Endymion," she quietly whispered. "I must tell Princess Saturn..."  
Just then, Luna appeared. Luna was a black cat from the planet Mau that had become a loyal follower of Queen Serenity. "Princess," she called as she bowed, "your presence is requested at the palace."  
"Of course," Serenity said. "Thank you, Luna." Then Serenity remembered. She was supposed to stay at the palace all evening and greet the visitors. How would she tell Hotaru? The worry must have shown on Serenity's face because Luna asked if anything was wrong.  
"Oh, nothing. Something trivial." But Serenity didn't feel as if it was a trivial matter. "I must go wash up before I meet the people coming from Earth."  
  
Far away on Earth, a young man woke, whispering, "Serenity..."  
***  
Serenity took a bath in her room, excusing her servants to go do other duties. As she soaked, she sat deep in thought. Was it all a dream? If so, did Endymion really exist? She certainly hoped he did. He was handsome and charming, not to mention observant and alert. Serenity only wished she could visit Hotaru! Oh well, there are other matters at hand, she thought. Serenity slowly slipped out of her bath and grabbed her towel. I have to meet with the royal family of the ... what kingdom? I don't remember. Some kingdom on Earth.  
Serenity dried and put on her undergarments. I wonder what we're eating tonight. I better not eat too much. Mother will probably want me to dance with the king's son. Serenity chuckled. Luna always wondered how she ate so much and didn't gain a pound. Serenity slipped into her dress and tied the bow, then put on her shoulderguards. The princess went and found her mother to do her hair. Even though Serenity had handmaids to do it, her mother still dealt with her long, blonde hair the best. Both the queen and princess wore their hair in long, wavy pigtails with knots at the top. Queen Serenity's lavender hair was already finished when Serenity walked in. The queen said, "Dear, is something the matter? You look troubled."  
"No, Mother. I'm fine." Serenity knelt before her mother's vanity stool. "Do you believe dreams can foretell the future?"  
"I don't know, darling. I suppose they could." Serenity gently brushed her daughter's hair and knotted the left side. "Are you sure there's nothing you wish to discuss?"  
"No, nothing. At least, not right now."  
"Well, all right. Why don't you go pick a flower for your hair? Maybe a nice pink one."  
"Okay. I'll be home in time for the ball."  
"Goodbye. Remember, it's at six!"  
***  
I wish I could talk to someone about it, Serenity thought regretfully. I should have told my mother. She was so worried...I'll tell her when I get back.  
She passed the lake. It wouldn't be frozen much longer. Serenity noted that she better get some more skating in before it thawed. Serenity reached her favorite patch of flowers. This small glen contained many pink and white blossoms native to the Moon. She selected a tiny pink flower and placed it beside one of the knots in her hair. Since she had some time before the ball, Serenity decided to make a flower garland.  
As Serenity wove white flowers into a chain, Princess Mercury walked up to her and sat down. "Hello, Serenity! How are you?"  
"Not so good, Amy. A strange dream's been bothering me, but I don't want to tell my mother just yet."  
"Oh, I see. I'd love to talk about it, but I came down here to get you because the ball will start shortly."  
"Oh, right. I'm glad you reminded me, Amy. Thank you."  
"No problem. I have to be there, too. Let's walk down there now, okay?"  
"All right. Let's go."  
***  
"Mom, I need to talk to you," Serenity said when she reached the palace.  
"Oh, dear, you couldn't have caught me at a worse time. We both need to go sit in the ballroom," the queen replied apologetically.  
"All right, Mom, we'll talk later," Serenity said with false cheerfulness in her voice.  
Luna called, "Serenity!" She caught up to the princess, panting lightly. "You forgot this."  
"Oh, thank you, Luna," Serenity said as she took the silver wire crown from the feline.  
Luna handed Serenity something she hadn't seen before. "I want you to have this. Maybe it will cheer you up a little." Luna opened the cover of the small, star-shaped locket. A slow, tinkly waltz played as a crescent moon spun in a circle, casting off a gentle white light.  
"Oh, Luna, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much." Serenity closed the cover and latched the chain around her neck. Then she gave Luna a hug.  
"Now, go sit down. I need to take my place, too." Luna winked and dashed off down the empty corridor.  
Such pretty music, Serenity thought as she made her way to her throne.  
***  
Serenity was so close to being late that the trumpet fanfare was already playing when she sat down. The queen shot her a glance of combined worry and anger. It quickly softened when she saw her daughter's state. Queen Serenity saw through the façade of happiness to the sadness her daughter bore. She wished she had taken a moment to talk to her.  
Princess Serenity straightened her crown and waited for the king to appear.  
Artemis, a white cat from Mau, announced, "King Theseus from the great Golden Kingdom of Earth!" Serenity nodded her head in acknowledgement of the king. He looks sort of familiar...  
"Prince Endymion, the kingdom's only heir!" Serenity still had her head bowed. She brought it up slowly and locked onto familiar blue eyes...  
Lucky for Serenity she was already seated, or else she might have fainted. Both Endymion and Serenity gasped.  
"You do exist!"  
Serenity immediately smiled and blushed, then stood and dipped into a deep curtsey. Endymion replied with a smile and a deep bow. Queen Serenity smiled at this and said, "Let the ball begin!"  
The prince walked politely up to the princess and kneeled, kissing her hand. "May I have this dance?"  
Serenity looked at her mother pleadingly. "Of course, dear. Have fun."  
Serenity took off her crown and set it on her throne. Endymion did the same. They took each other's hands and danced until the start of the banquet. It was most fun Serenity had had in her whole life. Then they quietly slipped out of the palace to the front courtyards. The two took a stroll in the dim light of the Earth. They were so content they didn't even speak. Serenity just clung to Endymion's arm.  
Finally the two destined lovers happened upon a marble bench in the front courtyard. They sat with each other, Serenity wrapped in Endymion's arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her head, content just to be with her. Serenity was so happy she felt her heart would burst. She snuggled a little closer to him, and her locket fell open.  
Endymion took the locket in his palm. He sat entranced by its quiet waltz, then stood and held out his hand. Serenity understood perfectly. They danced even after the music had stopped.  
***  
Serenity awoke in her bead the next day, wondering if it all was a wonderful dream. Then she felt something heavy against her chest: the star locket. I must be more careful with this, she thought to herself. I wouldn't want it to get broken. She told herself that she must take it off before going to bed. By the way, how did she get in bed? When she stood up, she realized she was still wearing her dress from the night before. Endymion must have brought her in after she fell asleep.  
Serenity stomach rumbled loudly. She remembered she hadn't eaten the evening before. What time was it, anyway?  
Serenity changed and rushed downstairs, grabbing a pomegranate as she went outside.  
"Serenity!" The princess turned and saw her mother.  
"Oh, Mom! I'm so happy!" She hugged her mother tight.  
"Such a mood change from yesterday. Do you still want to talk?"  
"No, Mom, everything's fine now." Serenity twirled in a circle. "I'm going to go talk to Amy."  
"Wait! Your hair!"  
"I'll do it later!" she said and rushed off.  
***  
Serenity couldn't find Amy at her cottage on the outside of the palace grounds. Then she remembered Amy was supposed to visit home for the next week. Serenity set off to find her other good friend, the Mars Princess, Raye. Serenity finally located her flirting with Chad, a Moon nobleman.  
"Can I talk to you, Raye?" Serenity asked after curtseying to Chad.  
"Sure, I guess, Serenity. You sound happy today."  
"Oh, I am, I am! You know Prince Endymion from the ball last night?"  
"Oh, yeah. What a hottie!" Raye was both informal and boy-crazy.  
"Well, I had the best time with him last night. I think it was fate!" Serenity bubbled excitedly.  
"Why do you say that?" Raye asked.  
"Well, I was staring at the Earth yesterday afternoon when I fell asleep..."  
"...Like always..." Raye chimed in.  
"Oh, hush. I fell asleep and dreamed I was walking through an Earth forest when I came across Endymion. He was sitting on a rock thinking. We both looked at each other and I gasped because he was so handsome. I almost fainted, but he caught me! We introduced ourselves, and then he said he wanted to visit here. I told him to go through Hotaru's gate. I woke up and had to go straight to the palace and wasn't able to tell Hotaru he was okay to come in."  
"So?"  
"So?! What do you mean, so?! It's fate, I tell you!"  
"Whatever, Serenity, I've gotta go."  
"Fine, Raye. I wish you were as nice as Amy!"  
***  
Serenity was spinning in her flower glen, dreamily thinking of Endymion. She sat on a tree swing hung on a cherry tree. Cherry blossom petals began falling. Then they seemed to snow on Serenity. She looked up.  
"Endymion! How did you find me?"  
"I heard you locket, princess. I wouldn't easily forget that tune." Endymion jumped from the branch to the ground lightly. "I couldn't easily forget you, either," he said, taking Serenity's hands and kissing each one. Serenity blushed deeply. Never had she felt such love!  
"Nor could I forget you, Endymion. I've missed you."  
"So have I missed you. I am indescribably happy when I am with you." Endymion walked Serenity over to the swing where they proceeded to sit.  
"Do you really love me, Endymion?" Serenity asked quietly.  
"Yes, I do. With all my heart." With these words, Endymion took Serenity's hand and placed it on his breastplate. "I love you so much I wish I could stay with you forever." Serenity moved closer and placed her head on the prince's shoulder.  
"I love you more than is humanly possible," Serenity happily whispered. She then knelt down and picked her favorite flower, a red rose. Serenity smelled it and gave it to Endymion as a token of her love.  
Endymion looked at it a moment, sad, he was unable to return her affections. Then he remembered the one thing he had brought with him suitable for such a beautiful princess. Out of a small pouch on his swordbelt, Endymion took a small silver ring with a heart on it. He took Serenity's left hand and said, "I know I love you, more deeply than I could ever love anyone else. Please take this ring and be mine." The prince looked into her deep blue eyes pleadingly.  
"Oh, Endymion, I know exactly how you feel," Serenity choked through happy, tearful sobs. "I will." With this, Endymion slipped the silver band on her finger. He stroked her cheek gently, then embraced her tightly. At this point, Serenity was so happy she had tears streaking down her cheeks. The two looked at each other and Serenity closed her eyes. Endymion kissed her gently, stroking her hair and holding her tight.  
"I must tell my mother. She will be very happy." Serenity stood and held out her hand. Endymion took it as he came to his feet. The two walked gaily into the palace, sharing an unwavering, unspoken happiness.  
***  
"Mother," Serenity called into the queen's bedroom. "I wish to speak with you."  
"Yes, dear?" Queen Serenity answered, setting down a mirror on her vanity table. When she turned around, she saw a sight that both stunned and enthralled her: her daughter wrapped in the arms of the prince from the previous night.  
"I have much to tell you, but let me start with what was bothering me last night."  
"All right, but let's go find a more comfortable place to sit," Queen Serenity suggested. She led the couple to a sitting room outside of her sleeping quarters. "Okay, now start."  
"Well, yesterday when I was looking at the Earth, I had a dream that I was walking in an Earth forest. I came across Endymion sitting on a rock." Serenity proceeded to tell her mother the rest of the dream.  
"I see. That's why you wondered if dreams could foretell the future," Serenity said thoughtfully when her daughter had finished.  
"Yes. Then we ran into each other last night. When dinnertime came around, Endymion and I went walking."  
"It was wonderful, like we knew what the other wanted to say to the point where we didn't even need to speak," Endymion added.  
"Then Endymion found me today by the tune my locket played."  
"Well, my children, I believe it is true love," Serenity said, smiling.  
"Yes, so do we," the princess said, looking into her lover's eyes. "One day, we wish to marry." Serenity showed her mother her ring. "Is that all right with you?"  
"I believe you should ask the king first," the queen suggested. "I would think with anyone else this was a rushed decision, but you truly do love one another. You have my blessings."  
"Thank you, your highness. I will take good care of your daughter."  
"I know you shall. Now, shoo. I have things I must attend to." With this, the queen smiled and hugged them both. The couple left and went outside for a walk in the sweet-smelling royal gardens.  
***  
Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity spent almost all their time together, usually taking walks in the Moon Palace courtyards. They had received permission from King Theseus to get married, but both of them agreed that they wanted to wait until Serenity was fifteen. That was only a three-month wait, and the wedding was arranged for the evening of June thirtieth, her birthday. The prince and princess were the stars of every ball.  
Then, one week before Serenity's birthday, war broke loose on Earth. An evil woman named Queen Beryl attacked, brainwashing Endymion's four generals, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, against him. Beryl took over everything with evil energy sent from Queen Metalia through Beryl's oracle.  
Three days before Serenity's birthday, Endymion showed up outside the palace to find Serenity waiting for him.  
"Endymion! There you are, my love," Serenity said. "I have been waiting for you."  
"I'm afraid I bring bad news, princess," Endymion said sadly.  
"You cannot come to the ball?" Serenity asked.  
"If it were only that, Serenity. Powerful evil forces have appeared on Earth."  
"Then you must go fight them," Serenity said sorrowfully.  
"Yes, but by the time I get back, it may already be too late." Suddenly, Moon soldiers showed up convinced that Endymion was a spy. Serenity thought that they must suspect everyone from Earth.  
Serenity walked mournfully into the castle, knowing she may never see her lover again. Just then, a warm, gloved hand touched hers. Serenity turned to see Endymion donning a mask to hide his identity.  
"May I have this dance?" Endymion asked her. Serenity took his hand and was pulled into Endymion's arms. "I couldn't leave without one last dance with you." The prince twirled Serenity, making her head spin.  
"Beryl's relentless, and she'll stop at nothing to get her way. She wants to control the universe, but to do that, she must first conquer the Moon. Your mother knows I'm not a spy. She's asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom." Serenity and Endymion continued to dance, twirling across the ballroom floor.  
Sometime later, the two were out on the ballroom balcony. They knew they might not be with each other much longer. A deep sadness loomed over them both.  
"Serenity, I just hope you know how much you mean to me. You also know that I may not come back from the battle."  
"I know. You mean just as much to me," Serenity responded quietly. Then, she gave Endymion their symbol of love: the Star Locket. Endymion opened it and listened for a fleeting moment. Then he took Serenity's face in his hand. She blushed lightly.  
Endymion brought Serenity close to him, his cape in one hand. They kissed what might be their last kiss on the Moon. Serenity's tears streamed down her face silently. The lovers broke, but Endymion still held Serenity tightly. She cried with out sobbing until Endymion left for battle. Serenity wept loudly, calling Endymion's name. She broke down in tears on the balcony, once again unhappy.  
***  
On the day before her birthday, the princess stood on the balcony wondering if Endymion was all right, or even if he was still alive. She heard a cackle in the sky above her.  
"Well, if it isn't little Miss Moon Princess," the evil woman screeched.  
"You're Beryl!" Serenity exclaimed, clasping her had over her mouth. Beryl lunged for Serenity, but a red rose came between them and stopped the evil queen.  
"Who are you?" Beryl asked, turning to the direction from which the rose had come.  
"Prince Endymion, sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom," was the reply. Prince Endymion stood, cape flowing, arm still raised.  
"Prince Endymion, from Earth?" Beryl said, straightening herself. I've heard of you. You've shown great promise. I see why the brat would hold onto you."  
Endymion ran in front of Serenity and held out his cape. Beryl cackled again.  
"Why don't you join sides with me, Endymion. Taste the joy of winning." Beryl smiled cruelly. "We would rule the Negaverse together. We'd be invincible."  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Beryl. Why would I want to join sides with a snake like you, all twisted and ugly and full of bitterness." Endymion looked up at Beryl, his eyes full of hatred for her.  
"I gave you your chance!" Beryl lifted her oracle, creating a tornado of energy that she sent on the couple. It pulled Endymion off the balcony.  
"Run, Serenity! Run away quickly!" Endymion exclaimed to his love.  
"No, Endymion, I want to be with you!" Serenity leapt off the balcony towards her airborne fiancé. They reached for each other, managing to grasp each other's hands. Beryl separated them with another blast of energy from her oracle.  
No, Endymion, it's not supposed to end this way, thought the dying Serenity, her eyes full of tears. Endymion...  



End file.
